Un Fracaso
by Aan
Summary: After surviving capture by Russian Army, Yuri is joined by the GIGN leader from Paris on their interrupted journey. On their way, they run into Vasili Zhukov and his pops with some issues of their own. Vasili is way OC and so is Sabre. M for strong adult content, language and slash. So kids you've been warned! Fracaso is a breakdown or failure in Spanish.
1. Chapter 1

Yuri and Sabre lay spread out on the backseat of an open top 2004 Mercedes convertible. They sat upright in their own corners enjoying the breeze. Their good luck allowed them to run into Vasili Zhukov and his dad Imran Zhukov. They met right after the trucks carrying the Delta Force members Sandman, Frost, Truck and Grinch disappeared an hour after they were round up by ultranationalists. Their truck stalled on a rural highway outside Paris. Yuri told Sabre to flag down any approaching vehicle. He stopped Vasili out of peer luck. Something about Vasili's tiny male body and youthful face looked trusting. Yuri couldn't say the same for Imran who frowned most of the ride from Paris to their current location. When Vasili finally told them Imran was his father they couldn't believe it. They resembled slightly. Vasili had his father's soft skin and medium sized nose and olive skin but nothing else indicated they could be blood relations. Imran was obviously irritated by Vasili over some long standing family argument that wouldn't go away.

Yuri paid them no attention as he watched the French countryside's greenery: mountains and shrubs flash by them. Where did Vasili get this car? How old was he? Imran had to be in his late forties with his light brown hair slowly graying. Yuri prayed he didn't let stress age him quickly. Sabre watched Vasili through the overhead mirror. He guessed Vasili was in his late twenties to early thirties. He had a grown man's body for sure. His clean shaven face, low cut lined up hair and earring stud in his left ear could give anyone the impression. He could pass for a teenager. Sabre was a far taller and thicker than Vasili though he was thin compared to Yuri's brawny body.

Sabre began to wonder how they could afford a Mercedes. He was sure the soldiers pulled Vasili over for looking too young to be behind the wheel. Did Imran know his son looked like a twink or jail bait for some sex hungry and depraved soldiers? He wanted to ask Imran if his son had a girlfriend but shook his head no. It was better to keep his thoughts in his mind.

"You okay? What was your name?" Vasili's voice did not match his body. It was gruff and semi deep. Surprisingly, Vasili did not have a strong Russian accent like Yuri.

"Yeah…" Sabre replied uncertain. He waited than asked, "How'd you guys end up in Paris?" Imran responded. It was his first spoken sentence since they entered the car.

"This one here got us in trouble in the Czech Republic!" Imran sighed. Sabre raised an eyebrow.

"What did he do?" Imran grunted angrily. Yuri turned his sight from the countryside to Sabre.

"Sabre…Stay out of their business." Yuri's warning was picked up by Vasili.

"It's fine. We were kicked out by the army."

"I told you Vasili! That shit you do picking up men at night…The soldiers hate that!" Imran's outburst surprised both Yuri and Sabre. Yuri kept quiet. It was too much info for him. Sabre asked, "What do you mean picking up guys?" Imran faced Sabre giving him an annoyed look. If anything the two passengers shouldn't have been gullible or aloof.

"Have you ever seen Deuce Bigalow? Or the male strippers in the Red Light District?" Sabre nodded to both. Yuri sunk into his chair gross out by a man the same age as his dad telling him about the world's oldest profession.

"You mean a man whore?" Sabre kept a straight face. Yuri's cheeks turned red. Vasili muttered, "Dad!"

"Oh what! Now you're embarrassing to be a man whore!" Yuri nudged Sabre to hint that he shouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Papa…It's rude sharing people's business with strangers."

"It's no secret. All of Prague knows you! That ain't nothing to be proud of disgusting little bastard." Yuri's mouth dropped a gape. Sabre chewed on his lower lip. Yuri and Sabre looked at each other than at Vasili.

"You're exaggerating! I don't do all the nasty stuff other guys do." Imran interrupted him.

"If you ever come home with any diseases I'll lock you in the basement."

"I wear protection and I always get tested! Can we talk about something else! Please!"

"No…" Yuri mouthed to Sabre that they should leave. Sabre disagreed. He wanted to hear Vasili's story.

"Dad we have guests!"

"Who said they were our guests! They've probably seen more weird shit than you!"

"No…I think your son beat us…"

"SABRE!" Yuri hissed. He didn't want to hear anymore.

"How long you've been…What is it?" Sabre asked.

"Man whore." Imran answered. Vasili told his dad to stop being an ass.

"Its called male escort…"

"You went to Amsterdam to learn it?" Sabre joked.

"No…I went to St. Petersburg."

"He was supposed to be going to school! You know how bad you look Vasili!"

"I needed money and I didn't want to ask you because you'd say I don't have a job, I'm unemployed. So I helped myself."

"Damnit Vasili! You could've been a construction worker or a laborer why did you become a man whore!" Yuri nearly chuckled at the word.

"I've been taking care of myself Papa. I didn't have to worry about student loans after awhile."

"You're not normal!"

"Yes I am."

"I think the weather's lovely!" Yuri wanted to change the subject.

"It's okay. Prague is colder."

"Hmm I thought you didn't notice."

"Papa the city is surrounded by a river."

"So is Paris." Sabre grinned.

"See?"

"I thought you were too busy banging all those men to notice." Yuri felt sick to his stomach. He knew Imran's last question was not a joke.

"Hey Imran! I think we'll get off here." Yuri pointed to a road on the left side further up.

"We're almost to the house." Vasili said.

"Great." Yuri muttered. Vasili did a 360 turn in front of a glass mansion with a flat roof and a front yard swimming pool. Yuri bolted out of the car. Sabre waited for Vasili to leave the driver's seat. He wanted to talk to him. Imran walked ahead into the house. Yuri greeted him in the wide living room underneath a chandelier and a grand piano. How could they afford this house?


	2. Chapter 2

Sabre stopped in front of the house with Vasili.

"Hey man I wanna say thanks for picking us up."

"No problem." Sabre leaned forward to think og what else to say.

"Is it true what your dad said?" Vasili inhaled through his nose. "Yes"

"Really? You look young. Err…I mean are you a teenager?"

"No. I'm probably close to your age. How old are you?"

"In the mid thirties. Than you have to be in your late twenties." Vasili nodded to that perfect guess. He wondered why Sabre was so concerned about him. All his clients mentioned he looked young for his age and profession. But they never worried about him.

"Are you hungry?" Vasili asked suddenly. Sabre answered yes in a low voice.

"Do you know how to cook?" Sabre asked. "Yeah. But my dad can't cook anything."

They entered the house cautiously not wanting to be taken by surprise. Yuri sat cross legged in front of the piano. He meditated bare chest in boxers. The white carpet felt incredibly soft against his skin. Imran lay in one of the bedrooms across from the kitchen. Vasili pulled seasoning and two wrapped platters of raw ribs out of the freezer. Sabre stepped out of the kitchen to see the bedrooms. The first room adjacent to the living room was a narrow dormitory like cube with four dry walls. A small window allowed the only sunlight to enter. So much for the glass house. He guessed this would be Vasili's room. Imran didn't seem to be the parent that loved sharing beds with his child. He stuck his head in the doorway. Imran lay on his back also undress down to his boxers. He usually slept in boxers regardless if it was nap or sleep. Sabre prepared to return to the kitchen when he noticed a caramel colored diagonal scare across Imran's stomach above his navel. It contrasted with his olive complexion. Vasili's complexion was a shade lighter.

Sabre entered the kitchen. The smell of a zucchini casserole and baking cheese covered ratouille in the oven assault Sabre's nose. He personally didn't like ratouille but Vasili's cooking amazed him.

"Where's you learn to cook?"

"My mom and cooking school." Yuri entered the kitchen attracted to the food.

"Oh God that smells delicious!" Yuri chimed. "Vasili made it!"

Sabre sat at the table first followed by Yuri. Vasili dished out the food and frozen wine for them. Imran's serving was saved in the refrigerator for later. All three ate in silence. Neither one had ever been to a more awkward dinner.

Later Yuri asked about Vasili's origins Sabre went to the bathroom leaving the two alone. Vasili sat across from Yuri on the floor. The carpet was smooth like an Alcapaca's fur.

"You…What part of Russia are you from?" Vasili rested his chin on his hand.

"We're from Kazan in Tatarstan."

"Tatarstan? You don't look Russian." WTF? Says who? Vasili thought.

"What are Russians supposed to look like?"

"Why do I have to explain?"

"Just because you have blond hair and blue eyes we're supposed to have 'em? Yes we are Muslims. We don't pray or go to mosque. I knew you were going to ask." Yuri said, "Damn, you're defensive. You need to have some fun!" He ended the question there. Sabre joined Yuri on the couch. Vasili rubbed his forehead. \

"Can I sleep in the loft upstairs?" Yuri asked randomly. "Yeah." Vasili waited for him to go upstairs than turned his attention to Sabre.

"I saw a scar on your dad's stomach. How did he get it?"

"He was trying to protect me."

"Hmm…From who?" Vasili explained he was working late one summer night at a club in Rostov on Don. He didn't want to enter or drink with one of his clients. He sensed a hostile environment the minute he reached the club's entrance. The bouncer's didn't give them any problems with entering. Vasili was surprised when the muscular man at the door didn't harass him about looking young or if his group were trying to sneak him in for free. Vasili stayed in the club's main dance floor for five minutes than began moving towards the door. A brown haired Serbian guy with a neatly trimmed goatee kept trying to dance with Vasili. But he wasn't in the mood. The dance floor was too small and other dancers were either stomping on their feet or shoving them out of the way with their elbows and hips. He'd never seen people trying to grind or shake to electro house rock music. Vasili felt the Serbian guy gently pulling him back.

"You don't wanna be here! I can tell. The moment you walked in you were like what the hell am I doing here." The Serbian guy half screamed to get a response. Vasili didn't think of explaining anything to him about how he had clients. Technically he had to stay until the client, a thirty year old Belorussian guy named Viktor wanted to take him back to his place.

Vasili walked out of the club with the Serbian guy following behind him. He could leave since Viktor paid him in advance before they even arrived at the club. The Serbian guy wrapped an arm around his shoulder in a brotherly fashion. He wasn't into men as Vasili assumed. Just from the way he grinded against his back and butt earlier. He said it was just experimenting with the law of attraction. The Serbian wrote his number on Vasili's palm ending it with a smiley face. He vanished in a group of drunk girls arriving to pick up one of their friends still inside. Vasili phoned his papa to come and pick him up, the first time he'd ever requested a ride from dad at work. Imran semi raced from across town at a hotel to te club. It took awhile for him to arrive.

Vasili scanned the parking lot crowded with groups of partiers and dancers for his dad's mercedes. It was the same Mercedes convertible he would later pick Sabre and Yuri up in. Viktor came running out of the club looking for Vasili. Another man Roman Scherkov ran after Viktor. He owed Roman an untold amount of money in lost gambling debt. Viktor had given the said money to Vasili without the young man realizing it belonged to a loan shark. Viktor regretted ever allowing his gambling debt to mushroom.

"Where's my money!" Roman shouted behind Vasili. He turned around wanting to see the source of the question. It was a bad mistake. Viktor moved behind Vasili. He foresaw a gunfight about to break out. Roman's Mafioso friends stood on either side of Vasili. They shoved him like a bowling pin hitting a ball.

"Where's my money fag! What did you do with it!"

"I don't know!" Vasili couldn't take on Roman and the two men at the same time.

"He has it!" Viktor shouted. Roman pulled a switch blade out of his pocket and placed it against the skin of Vasili's throat. Viktor left them alone. He found a cab to take him home. Imran lifted his head to see his son being held at knife point. He leapt out of the car raced up to Vasili. Roman attempted to stomp his shoulder. Imran shoved Vasili to the floor. The two men grabbed his arms. Imran bit the first man's arm and punched the second man in the face. He kicked him in the balls with a drop kick. The remaining man grabbed his neck. Roman swung at Imran's stomach ran the blade's tip an inch deep across his stomach. Imran grabbed Roman's hands twisted them. He tried kicking his stomach and shins but elt weak. Roman let him go running from an approaching bouncer. The second man also ran. The other clubbers saw Imran lying on the floor clutching his stomach but did nothing to help. Vasili ran to his dad and cradled him briefly in his arms.

"Take me to a hospital Vasili."

"Thanks Papa for saving my life. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Call the ambulance."

"I'll call the police…"

"I'm losing blood take me to the hospital!" Vasili sped forgetting about Roman and his thugs. He earned easy money that night. It was the last time he was paid before a session.

Sabre winked at him. Vasili stood after a long pause.

"You okay Vasili?" Vasili nodded solemn for a brief minute. Sabre could tell he was upset about the encounter with Roman and his Papa's stabbing. He turned on the faucet in the kitchen. It drew Sabre to it almost immediately. He wanted to hear more stories but didn't know how to push Vasili without pissing him off. He thought of a positive story.

"Hey Vasili? Did you have any fun clients?" Sabre turned his head to look up at the loft bed upstairs in case Yuri heard him. No, Yuri was out cold. So was Imran. "Yes." Vasili's voice sounded forced. He'd been filling up some balloons with water to throw tomorrow in case they had no where to go. Sabre noticed the water balloons.

"Whose that for? You have nephews or nieces?" He asked quizzically. Vasili shook his head.

"They're for us. I'm trying to keep busy during the day." Vasili picked up a yellow balloon than allowed it to plop into the sink.

"You're a vampire." Sabre teased.

"I hate vampires especially Dracula. I can't stand Twlight!." His faced turned red to Sabre's surprise.

"What about your fun clients? You ever had any kinky customers?" Vasili replied no so fast Sabre thought he was joking. He didn't laugh

"I met these drag queens once in Prague." Vasili threw one balloon to Sabre. It nearly splattered on his chest. He prepared to throw it but held it. The balloon felt comfortable in his hand. "They were nice. They weren't just entertainers. They were make up artists. I ended up spending the night with three of them." Vasili saw the widest smile on Sabre's face. "Nothing happened. We fell asleep at the hotel after watching a movie and an opera."

"Wow! Cultural artists!"

"Yeah they just wanted to hang out with me like a friend you know." Sabre thought it was a sweet gesture. "Who else you had fun with?" Vasili's eyebrow rose and fell. He felt Sabre was backing him into a corner.

"This professor from Charles University also from Prague. He teaches sexuality and human anatomy."

"Really?"

"Yeah my Papa didn't like him because he looked like my Uncle Ruslan in Kazan." Sabre imagined the meeting and smiled.

"Can you tell me about him?"

"No. I'll do it another time." Sabre sucked his teeth.

"What's his name?"

"Jonas Kuca." Vasili asked about Sabre.

"I'm not interesting."

"That's not fair. It's your turn to talk." Sabre sighed. He'd spent the Russian invasion training with his GIGN compatriots at headquarters in Satory to Paris. He'd lost most of his man and best friends Teurer and Michel. He contemplated suicide many times but didn't have the guts to carry it out. His depression lowered when he met the Delta team, Yuri, Vasili and Imran. Vasili made him happy and filled his belly with butterflies. Vasili was well aware that Sabre had a small crush on him. He acted the same way with Jonas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Forgot about this for the last two chapters. I don't own the MW3 characters or their likeness or the COD franchise story, blah, blah,blah. :) However the non MW3 characters such as the Ukrainian guy, any background characters and other random characters who appear in the story are all my own creations.

Warning: Adult content here mild language, sexual situations, violence. If you don't like slash or guy/guy relationships please stop reading. For those who are okay with it proceed. You've been cautioned.

"Sorry Sabre. Do you wanna go swimming?" The subject change was awkward. "No." Vasili waited for Sabre to lean forward than he would shove him away. Sabre leaned forward in vain waiting for the right moment to kiss him. However, Vasili moved to his left and limboed under his arm. Damnit! Vasili took the balloons to a cold place in the house to keep them from deflating. For a weird reason the ceiling cubby above Yuri's head was an excellent shelter. He hoped Yuri didn't bang his head on the bed post to cause the balloons to vibrate. They would come raining down on his head at lightening speed. Now Vasili was bored again. He still had another six hours before his night shift began. He hated waiting.

Sabre joined him for an hour. For thirty minutes they stared at the piano and swimming pool. The remaining thirty minutes, Vasili kept up with a pattern of slapping Sabre's hand off his shoulder and stomach. He hated strangers who assumed they could put their hands wherever they pleased on his body. Vasili almost called his Papa to set Sabre straight. He hinted it too.

"My Papa worked for OMON in Russia. They're Special Forces like your GIGN. Mess with me and Papa will break your neck."

"I'm not hurting you."

"I don't like anyone touching me if they're not clients or female family members."

"I thought you wouldn't mind."

"You just think I…Nevermind. I'm gonna walk around."

"I'll come with you."

"No!" Sabre remained seated figuring he terrified Vasili enough. Now he was also bored. _Bienvenue a tu vie nouvelle _Sabre thought.

Sabre woke up six hours submerged in darkness. Vasili clicked on the tree lamp next to the couch and Sabre's feet. He opened his eyes looking up at Vasili.

"I'm going…"

"Already? Don't go." He wrapped his hands around Vasili's arm and pulled him on top of him. Vasili had never been this close to any stranger before. He felt uncomfortable.

"Give me a hug." He had no choice. Sabre encircled his body with his arms. Vasili avoided his face and buried his head in the crook of Sabre's neck.

"You're shaking?"

"I'm scared…" Sabre let him go. Vasili scrambled off him to sit in front of his stomach. Sabre didn't think Vasili could be petrified by a friendly gesture such as a hug.

"You don't need to go. Stay here."

"I have to make a living. At least I ain't a crack head or homeless." Sabre gulped concurring with Vasili's reasoning. He reached up stroke the young man's cheek in a friendly manner. Vasili continued to frown as he sat still. Sabre placed a hand on his shoulder slowly rubbing it until Vasili stood up abruptly. He could read Sabre. The taller man was trying to keep him there until morning so he wouldn't have to meet anymore clients. Imran tried once to hold Vasili into a long poker game to help him forget about a bad client. He wanted to stop him from meeting a shady client that night. Vasili left his Papa alone. He now left Sabre in frustration.

Vasili walked a half mile away from the house's driveway. He did this to avoid soldiers breaking into home or murdering all of them at once. He never noticed the road's lack of street lights or the cover of trees surrounding the road. He pretended to be a hitchhiker. It was easier on the country roads. In Prague, he only had to stand on the street corner outside a club or compete with other women. Having competition was the worst. The women and few men assumed Vasili was a little boy. They'd complain he had no business being out on the street at night.

A military jeep pulled up beside him to his shock. He prepared to run. The tallest soldier and driver jumped out of the jeep chased after Vasili. The soldier carried him to the jeep and threw him into the front seat. Two thirty year old soldiers sat in the backseat asleep. Vasili looked at them being remained of his twin cousins he met once. Than he thought, where did they come from? The jeep sped at a 100 kilometer per hour on an empty country road.

"What were you doing on the road?" The soldier asked rather rudely. Vasili answered low tone.

"I couldn't sleep so I took a walk."

"You look like you were waiting for someone." Vasili shook his head. He now had the same feeling of dread he had for Roman. The soldier swung the jeep at a 360 angle to scare Vasili. The two soldiers in the backseat were shaken out of their sleep and screamed out of fear. the driver reversed and continued in the same direction down the highway.

"I hate it when people keep me waiting." The soldier said suddenly. Vasili knew what would happen next; involuntary touching followed by a series of cursing. He had to get the soldiers to drop him off in town.

"Hey man. If you can swing by the train station and drop me off it would be great."

"Nah…I'm taking you to our barracks." Vasili thought about unlocking the door or throwing himself from the jeep. He pivoted over the door. Just as he landed on the floor, one of the backseat soldiers grabbed him. He held onto him. The driver sped to a parking garage in the town's center. Vasili bit the soldier. He threw him on the ground. Vasili flipped onto his feet and ran. The driver tackled him to the ground. He covered Vasili's mouth and carried him in his arms.

The garage had a side room that resembled an interrogation room in a prison. The four walls terrified him. The only air in the room came from the doorway. Vasili was thrown against a table. The three soldiers entered and slammed the door closed. He backed up against the wall. He held onto a metal chair covered with chains, a baseball bat and duck tape. They were just what Vasili had feared, maniacs and sadists. He couldn't fight them at once. They weren't big but did manage to hold him down while the driver pulled off his suit leaving him in his brief. Vasili shook.

Imran threw himself against the wall in the middle of a nightmare. He envisioned Vasili tied up naked in an undisclosed location trembling out of fear. he got out of bed stumbled for his shirt and pants. The house was dead quiet. Imran found Sabre still asleep on the living room couch. Sabre snored voiciously. He tiptoed to his side on the couch. He slapped the GIGN leader's cheeks and forehead frantically. Sabre jumped and squeezed into the cushion. Imran terrified him.

"Where's Vasili? Where is he!" Sabre wiped his eyes. His pupils were still diluted. He thank god Imran didn't turn the light on.

"You're a strange father asking me for your son."

"Listen GIGN. If Vasili is dead I'm going to kill you!" Imran only meant it as a threat. The most damage he could do with Sabre was break his neck or his spine.

"Imran take it easy. You're having nightmares. Go back to sleep."

"No! Someone's hurting Vasili I can feel it." The legendary parental instinct kicks in.

Imran's hands tightened around Sabre's neck. He grabbed Imran's wrists dug his fingernails into his hands. He did it hard. Imran left his neck feeling broken skin transform into bloody cuts.

"Putain. Both you and your son are crazy! Sorry!" Imran stepped back giving the GIGN room to breathe. Imran stood beside his head now listening to Sabre's heavy breathing.

"Why you let him go on the streets?" Sabre asked as he rubbed his neck. Imran sat on the glass coffee table in front of the couch.

"He wants to support us plus himself. I've always told him about the dangers: STDs, being shot or assaulted. I tried keeping him off the streets. But he won't listen. At one point I told him, 'I wish you tried crack or gamble.' At least I know what would happen to you. This prostitution…It's-It's un-" Imran didn't finish he wanted to run off to find Vasili but was in shock. Sabre understood. He left the couch for Vasili's room to continue sleeping. Imran remained in the living room.

Imran crossed his legs dejectedly. Sabre asked if he ever felt embarrassed by Vasili. He said no as soon as Sabre finished the question.

"His mom…My wife Ilena left us and stayed away when she found out Vasili was into guys. There was another reason too. She said she didn't want to live with any secrets. I came back from work on a Saturday and found Vasili home alone." Sabre swallowed hard. He asked, "When did Vasili know he was gay?"

"When he was ten years old. He came up to me and said, 'Papa I don't like girls as much as boys.' I slapped him."

"Were you ever abusive?"

"Why do you keep asking me so much questions like a psychiatrist?"

"Je suis desole. It's a habit." Sabre sighed. Imran asked what happened to him. After an hour they both separated.

Vasili closed the front door soundlessly. He limped aching through the living room right into the kitchen. Sabre woke up and tiptoed downstairs upon hearing the front door close.

"Vasili? Vasili?" He observed Vasili's body shaking miserably. His suit jacket and tie lay on top the counter in a messy lump near the dish rack. He kept his hands under the running water while kept his eyes close. Sabre approached him from the side. Somebody hit his right cheek with a pair of brass knuckles or a rifle butt. He couldn't tell what. His lip was cut on the side. On his neck were three neat but abrasive fingernail marks.

"Vasili? What happened?" Sabre's hand shot up to touch Vasili's face but the younger man grabbed his hand as it flew in his direction.

"Leave me alone! Don't bother me!" He shoved Sabre's hand to release it. Sabre tried to inspect his face for more bruises and cuts. Vasili saw his concern but wanted his father to tend to him. It made him feel relax and comforted. Sabre reached up to touch Vasili's head. The younger man hollered, "Get away from me! Get outta here! Where's my dad? You go away!" Sabre stepped back. He was only trying to help. Imran jogged pass him to Vasili. Sabre didn't hear his footsteps behind him at all. Imran hugged Vasili tightly. Sabre stood in the doorway in case Imran needed help. Vasili said in a half yelled, "Papa tell Sabre to go away!" Imran broke away from his son and approached Sabre.

"How do you say it in French?"

"Degage."

"Degage! Tu degage!" Sabre nodded slowly than left quickly.

Imran hugged Vasili and kissed his forehead for the first time since he was eighteen. He preferred everyone to leave him alone except for his Papa. Sabre sat at the foot of the staircase on the platform observing them through the doorway. He could hear better than see.

Imran rubbed his son's back than massaged his shoulders. He leaned over his shoulder whispered in his ear. "I want you to stop."

"I can't…I can't do anything else. I don't want to waste time waitin for a job. I'll die before I join the military!" Imran stroked his hair. Vasili splashed water on his face. Imran wiped Vasili's injuries with a towel dipped in peroxide. He flinched and seethed hinting that the injuries weren't little cuts. Imran bandaged him professionally. Vasili thanked his father as they went into his room to sleep. Vasili took awhile to sleep. Imran sat in a wooden chair next to the bed monitoring him in case he was suicidal. He shook himself awake when he came close to dozing off. Vasili fell asleep an hour later.

When Sabre got into bed beside Yuri he finally woke up. Sabre thought he was dead. Yuri had taken four sleeping pills before his head hit the pillow. He developed bad insomnia from the ultranationalist invasions and working for Taskforce 141.

"You're alive?" Sabre asked touching Yuri's forehead.

"Yes. What's up?"

"Something happened to Vasili."

"Not surprised." Yuri closed his eyes again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why are you worried about that kid? His dad is actually taking care of him."

"I'm worried about him."

"It sounds like you wanna suck him off."

Sabre clutched his corner of bed sheets annoyed Yuri would even suggest such a thing. He rolled onto his side with his back to Yuri. He had no comeback for what he said.

Imran shook himself awake. The room was still submerged in darkness despite the suns's low rise. The bed was empty. He called Vasili's name. His voice grew louder. Vasili responded he was in the bathroom. He inspected his entire face from the bruised cheeks to the busted lip. He found a large cut on his other cheek by a glass Heineken bottle. The driver had held his neck over the table's edge while the two soldiers took turns slashing his face. One of them scratched his neck digging his fingernails deep into his skin. Imran entered the bathroom and inspected Vasili's cheeks and entire face.

"Be careful son. Don't do anything until the bruising heals." Imran gave him a bear hug to compensate for not helping him earlier.

"Thank you Papa." Vasili buried his head in Imran's chest. They went to an early breakfast in one of the small villages near the house. Vasili walked around the village with Imran in tow. There were few people left after the Russians overran the place. Vasili swallowed a lump in his throat. He looked at his Papa than shifted his eyesight to the cobblestone street. He wanted to ask his father a question that's been on his mind since they left the house. It crept up in the back of his mind. He had to stop. He stood in front of a boarded up boucherie.

"Thanks Papa. I loved the breakfast. The buttermilk crepes and raspberry syrup were excellent." He waited for his Papa to reply. Imran said his plate of turkey bacon and Belgian waffles were sour mostly. He wanted to know what Yuri was getting at talking about breakfast.

"Vasili…You want to ask me something? I know when you have a tough question to ask." Imran didn't smile. Vasili was used to him not smiling when he addressed him. Which made it more daunting to speak to him.

"I thought you hated me because Mama left." Imran stumbled forward and fell on his knees. "You okay Papa!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" He pushed himself upwards. On his feet again he told him, "I never hated you! Why would you think something like that?" Vasili replied, "You don't talk to me that much. You're usually angry. I embarrass you. Just admit it." Imran rolled his eyes.

"You don't son…I'm angry with the mistakes I've made. I made a lot." Vasili sighed. His papa dodged a bullet again by not answering him directly. He was good with lying on the spot. Imran left the car on the highway leading to their home. They didn't need to drive into the village when it was literally across a large six lane motorway. Vasili thought walking across a deserted motorway in the middle of the day felt like a zombie movie. He drove instead of Imran. In case new Russian troops did come their car needed to move off the highway unless they wanted to be captured.

When they reached home, Sabre was hanging out in the pool with Yuri. He'd even managed to take a nap on the driving board without drowning from falling in. Imran pointed to Yuri as he came close to the pool.

"I think your friend is a vampire for real." That made Vasili smile slightly. Sabre glanced at Yuri lying stomach and face down. His entire backside was dark tan from the thirty minute nap.

Vasili headed into the house for some quiet time. Imran sat on the cement edge sticking both legs into the light blue water. The water stopped to his knees. He didn't realize how short he was next to Sabre. The Frenchman had to be 5 feet 11 inches judging by the water surrounding his stomach as he sat on the pool's steps. If Imran tried that his neck would be just above the water. Imran guessed Yuri's height at 6 foot 2 inches. He had long legs that dangled over the diving board's edge. He slept in the middle which meant he trusted gravity to be on his side. Imran imagined Vasili next to he and Sabre. Wow Vasili really is kid size. He measured him two days ago and found that he stopped growing at 5'5." Imran asked if he was eating correctly. Vasili responded that had been eating vegetables and his height came from his papa. Imran threatened to slap him. He was joking but Vasili took his threat seriously and stayed away from him.


End file.
